Oneshot:Love Letters
by YourForeverAndAlways
Summary: Oneshot.A breif look at the love letters Serena And Darien Shared while he was in America.


After the battle was final over with I got to be with my Darien again. I remembered that day better than I wished for. I never felt so alone and it made my stomach twist in an uncomfortable way that I never want to feel that way that feeling didn't last long with Darien and my friends by me. Most of all I was more than thrilled to see Darien. I hadn't seen him in so long since he went to America and from the day he left my heart felt hallow. I felt hallow. It felt so amazing to be back into his embrace again and even though he was gone for such a long time when I was in his arms it felt like he had never left at all. After a week he had told me that he was to return to America again to start the studies he never finished. Even though I was dreading when he was going to leave me again I tried to look on the bright side that I was lucky enough because I had a whole month to be with him until the day he left. I spent every waking moment with him that I could besides if I was at school. Throughout that month Darien and I grew more close but more in a mature , we still had our childish moment and by we I mean me but during that month I had asked Darien to make love to me before he left. At first he was hesitant and he was kind of worried I wasn't ready although I reassured him that I was. That night was one of the best nights of my life; I shared something with him that no one else would ever share with me. After that night I wanted to be with him more and more. Unfortunately, our time was almost up and he would be heading back to America. When the day finally came I again took him to the air port even though I knew what it was going to be like not to be with him it still hurt beyond words. I went with him before his flight so that wed have enough time to say our goodbyes and before he left he handed me a ring. The ring was Silver all around and it had clear diamonds surrounding pink one that formed a heart and he slide it on to my finger promising I would always be in his heart and that he would come back for me. As he slid it on to my finger tears began to trickle down my face and with one hand is gently wiped them away and leaned in and softly kissed my mouth while the tears still fell. The kiss sent chills down my spine and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around like never before and then he was gone.

It has been a week since I have heard from him he called me when he arrived in America to let me know he had arrived without a problem and to let me know he'd call me the next available chance he could. However in the meantime I decided I was going to write him a letter.

_Darien,_

_I know you must be really busy with school and I hope you're enjoying yourself. How is the school? Did you meet any friends? No girls I Hope. I'm just kidding well not really but you know I trust you. This past week has been hard on me with you not here. I don't want you too worry but it just sucks that I just got you back and than you had to leave. What keeps me going is that I know your following your dreams and I know that's what makes you happy and if that's what makes you happy well than its what makes me happy. I try not to think about you too much but as you probably already of guessed that is pretty much impossible. I also wanted to reassure you that the night we made love wasn't a mistake and I know that you were worried about that but it was worth it and to be honest I cant wait to get my hands on you , I forgot to tell you that I passed my math exam thank to you I got a 75% my mom was thrilled and I know its because of ,moms calling for me for dinner and were having my favorite spaghetti I can already feel my mouth watering._

Love your one and only,  
Serena

After I mailed the letter to him I awaited impatiently for the letter. I checked every morning before school and hurried after school to check. Some days when all I could think about was him and I had that hollow lonely feeling in my heart I would run home at lunch hour to see if he sent me a response but everyday I would only find disappointment. It had been an entire week that I had been doing that routine and still everyday there was no response from Darien. It was a Tuesday and I had gotten two detentions one at lunch and one after school. This meant I could only check my mail until at least five thirty. This caused my dad to drag on forever and make me more anxious. The minute I was allowed to leave I ran home faster than a speeding bullet and to my great surprise there was a letter from Darien. I ran into the house and with great excitement tore open the envelope and began to read the letter. 

_My dearest Serena,_

_I am enjoying America and the school here a lot but its not as good as it could be with you by my side. Everyone here has been so welcoming and nice but don't worry you're the only girl in the entire world who could ever catch my eye. I just want you to know that I feel what your going threw my sweet and I want you too be strong for me. I've known you for a couple years now and I know that you're stronger than you let yourself believe. Although right now I am happy enjoy practicing to be a doctor it doesn't equal up to how happy I am when I'm with you. Most off all Serena I want you to be happy to, I know this will be hard on both of us but you deserve to smile because your smile is one of the many things I love about you. I don't have much time to write but I'm proud of you and keep doing well in school you owe only yourself for that good grade and be reassured that I think of you always too my meatball head._

p.s. I can't wait to get my hands on to you too ;)

Love Always your tuxedo mask

As I finished the last sentence of his letter several tears began to come thundering down on to the paper and I reached for the ring he had given me and clutched it in my hand and for once these tears were tears of happiness because I knew deep down he was mine forever and everything would be okay.__

**Author's Note: I revised this one a lot and in my own opinion I think it is much better now.  
Please review and let me know what you think of my first one shot.**


End file.
